Bukan Cerita Cinderella
by Me.Sakaenagi
Summary: Kalian tahu cerita cinderella ? Pastinya cerita cinderella yang sudah kita jumpai itu mengandung tema romantis dan sebagainya yang membuat kita meneteskan air mata. Tetapi , bagaimana jika cerita cinderella yang kita jumpai ada di JAKARTA ? xD


**Title : Bukan Cerita Cinderella**

**Summary : Kalian tahu cerita cinderella ? Pastinya cerita cinderella yang sudah kita jumpai itu mengandung tema romantis dan sebagainya yang membuat kita meneteskan air mata. Tetapi , bagaimana jika cerita cinderella yang kita jumpai ada di JAKARTA ? xD~**

**Genre : Humor / Parody**

**Rating : T..!!**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman reborn by Akira Amano - sensei.. orang yang berjasa karena menciptakan anime KHR.**

**Special Location : JAKARTA..!!! =)) =))**

**Warning : OOC dan Kata - kata Kasar**

**Author note : 'Bukan Cerita Cinderella' , sebenarnya sih judul Fic ini salah satu judul drama yang saya tampilkan di sekolah , dan dibuat oleh salah satu anak nagi , yaitu Marieska Modoki. Thankyu Modo.. xD. Lalu , saya mendapat ilham dari judul fanfic ini yang berhubungan karena emang dramanya yang gak kalah kacau , tapi kocak . So , enjoy , reading it , and don't forget to review it.**

**Now , on the Fanfic.. xD**

Kalian tahu jakarta ? Jakarta adalah kota yang menjadi perhatian besar di negeri kita tercinta ini. Karena berbagai aktivitas kegiatan negara terpusat di jakarta. Jakarta yang panas , jakarta yang megah , jakarta yang tak pernah tidur .. itulah sebutan - sebutan bagi orang yang tinggal di jakarta , atau mungkin orang yang tidak di jakarta juga.

Namun , hal - hal yang menyinggung , salah satunya 'jakarta tuh panas' tidak menganggu keceriaan urr.. maksudnya kegaduhan di suatu rumah yang terdapat di jakarta. Tepatnya berada di perumahan Mansion Hills , terdapat sebuah keluarga beranggotakan 3 orang. Ayah , ibu , dan 1 anak... masalahnya kita tidak tahu mau sebut laki - laki atau perempuan. Kita bisa sebut perempuan karena memang sikapnya yang keseringan membuat semua pria terangsang , tapi kita bisa juga menyebutnya laki - laki karena dia memang.. KASAR dalam anak seumurnya sekarang , 5 tahun. Bayangin saja , dalam usianya yang dini ini sudah mengenal kata : togel , selingkuh , dan bahasa kasar lainnya. Jadi , tidak heran jika orangtuanya juga susah mengurusnya.

Nama anak dari kedua orang itu adalah.. Hibari Kyouya. Sungguh nama yang terkesan asing jika kita tinggal di sekitar kota jakarta. Masalah nama anak ini , kita serahi kepada orangtuanya. Karena orangtuanya yang maniak akan anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn , dan menyukai salah satu karakter di anime itu.. namanya juga Hibari Kyouya , jadinya yah.. si anak pun musti terima nama itu. Sesuai dengan animenya , hibari kyouya real world ini juga di dandani seperti yang ada di animenya. Rambutnya harus selalu di creambath supaya tidak berantakan , matanya yang bulat sempurna harus dibuat sipit dengan ditarik kebelakang setiap hari 2 jam sekali. Jadinya yah.. seperti begitulah.

Suatu hari , ibu dari anak itu berbelanja ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Jakarta , seperti Carrefour. Sang ibu pun sudah selesai berbelanja , menaikkan belanjaanya ke tempat duduk kursi belakang. Lalu , sang ibupun mengendarai mobil itu , keluar dari tempat carrefour itu. Dan menuju ke Jalan tol Fly Over Jurusan Tanjung Priok.. xD

Si ibu mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan 140km/jam [penulis : Hati - hati buu.. xDD~]. Tapi , tiba - tiba mobil di depannya yang jaraknya hanya 5 meter berhenti mendadak..!!!!! Si ibu yang terlambat untuk mengerem mobilnya , dan hasilnya adalah...

BRRUUAAAAKKKKKK..!!!

Mobil ibu itu menabrak mobil di depannya dengan Asli kecepatan 140 km/jam. Saat 2 mobil itu sudah tertabrak , ada KORBAN lagi . Mobil Mercy yang sepertinya baru di beli 2 bulan menabrak urutan ketiga. Lalu di susul lagi dengan mobil urutan keempat , Limousin [WEQ , limousine di jalan tol ?! o_O].. Lalu , hanya sampai di situ saja korbannya. Pastinya , kecelakaan spektakuler ini akan muncul di Koran Republika , ah.. koran manapun yang berada halaman UTAMA...

Para korban pun di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Gatot Soebroto. Bapaknya dan hibari langsung ke rumah sakit tempat ibu berada. Mereka di kasih tahu setelah lihat acara Tv Liputan 6 SCTV yang memberitakan ada kecelakaan super yang mengakibatkan 4 mobil mewah saling tabrak. Jadinya , mereka berdua langsung refleks.

Setelah sampai , mereka langsung terburu - buru menuju ruang ICU dan langsung menuju Ibunya. Saat itu , keadaan ibunya sudah parah . Gigi copot 5 , tangan yang patah , dan segala - galanya yang bahkan sang author pun gak tega buat menulis. Hibari yang bermuka tanpa ekspresi , namun akhirnya menunjukkan ekspresinya , walau itu hanya mengeluarkan sebutir air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ibunya yang menyadari hal itu , langsung mengusap air matanya.

"Nak , janganlah kau menangis.. Tersenyumlah untuk Ibu.." mata sang ibu sudah berkaca - kaca.

"Sayang.. kenapa...." Sang ayah pun sudah tak kuat untuk menahan tangis.

Lalu , sang bapak memegang kedua tangan istrinya. Tangannya mulai dingin , dan dilihatnya muka istrinya menjadi lebih pucat di banding tadi. Sang bapak pun langsung mengecup dahi istrinya..

"Jangan.. terlalu cepat... jangaann..." sang bapak pun merintih untuk menangis

"Kalian... mungkin inilah perpisahan kita bertiga. Ibu akan selalu menjaga kalian berdua . Janganlah bersedih..." lalu , sang ibu memegang pipi suaminya.

"Sayang , aku tahu ini berat karena aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua secara dini. Nikahilah perempuan lain , perempuan yang lebih baik dari diriku. Untuk mengurus dirimu dan juga hibari. Untuk diriku juga.." sang ibupun meneteskan air mata.

"Sayang.. Tapi aku.. tidak.. bisaa..." sang bapak pun menyusul untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kamu harus bisa sayang . Apapun pilihanmu , aku akan mendukungmu. Karena itu , tolonglah... dan.. kyouya.." sang ibu langsun g memegang tangan hibari. Hibari merasakan dingin tangan ibunya itu.

"Maafkan ibu yah nak , ibu tidak dapat mengurusmu dengan baik. Jaga ayah untuk ibu ya ? Ibu mohon.." kata sang ibu dengan suara yang makin pelan.

lalu setelah mengatakan itu , mata sang ibu pun menjadi membesar . Seakan - akan ia kaget akan sesuatu , namun tak lama setelah itu.

PIP.. PIP.. PIP... PIP..... PIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP....

Alat detak jantung yang terhubung ke ibu itu menjadi datar. Tidak naik - turun lagi. Langsung datar. [pembaca : Innalillahi Wa Inna ilaihi Rojiun..]

setahun setelah kejadian itu , Ayahnya sudah menikah dengan perempuan lain. Namun.. kayaknya sih ini nggak bisa disebut 'perempuan'. Karena apa ? Wajah 'Istri' itu terdapat luka - luka yang banyak , lalu ototnya yang besar. Ketika hibari dulu bertanya kenapa papahnya menikahi orang seperti itu , jawaban dari bapaknya adalah : PAPA GAK LAKU , NAK. Kata - kata itu masih terngiang di dalam otak hibari , sampai saat ini. lalu , perempuan itu juga memiliki nama yang aneh , dan gak enak buat di ucapkan dan di dengarnya. Bayangin saja , namanya : XANSUS ?!.. ya , namanya itu. Susah buat di baca buat yang gak biasa baca kan ? Tetapi spellingnya seperti itu... xD

Xanxus ini adalah janda tua yang berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti ini sejak suaminya menjadi korban pembunuhan bom bali tahun 2004. Ia mempunyai otot yang super , niatnya sih pingin ngebunuh orang yang berhasil meledakkan suaminya itu , namun hal ini harus di tahan , karena si pembunuh itu AMROZI , sudah di eksekusi mati duluan oleh polisi. Xanxus ini mempunyai 2 anak . Sama seperti ibunya , nama kedua anak ini juga susah untuk di ucapkan , Belphegor dan Squallo. Tampangnya juga gak kalah aneh sama Ibunya. Rambut belphegor yang bagian depannya dengan sukses 100% menutup kedua matanya dan memakai mahkota kecil yang ada di kepalanya.. padahal ia laki - laki. Dan Squallo yang rambutnya panjang indah nan kemilau . Dulu sih dia sempat ikut kompetisi 'Gadis Sunsilk tahun 2008' , tapi langsung di tendang keluar sama pemilik acara karena mengingat gendernya... yaitu LAKI - LAKI.. xDDD.. Tenang saja Squallo , pasti pemilik acara itu juga bakal buat acara 'Cowok Sunsilk'.. tapi gak tahu kapan. Berdoa saja deeh.. xD

Jarak umur antara Squallo , Belphegor , dan Hibari tidak terpaut cukup jauh. Hibari 6 tahun , belphegor 7 tahun dan Squallo 8 Tahun. Mereka sangat akrab , mungkin untuk saat ini. Mereka sering 'bermain' bersama dan sering mengobrol bersama , seperti ngomongin : Bagaimana sih cara menggaet cewek dan sebagainya. Orang tuanya pun juga tidak kalah serasi. Seperti : xanxus membangunkan suaminya dengan cara yang 'lembut'.. yah , cuman bokong sang suami di pukul - pukul sampai berulang kali supaya ia bangun. Lembut kan ? xD

Suatu hari , sang bapak di kasih tugas oleh bosnya keluar kota.. tepatnya ke Surabaya karena ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Mungkin kepergian bapaknya agak lama mengingat juga pekerjannya yang susah : Jadi satpam museum Surabaya. Jika bapaknya berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang di kasih sama bosnya , uang yang ia hasilkan ingin digunakan buat mengajak keluarga jalan - jalan ke jepang , tempat yang ia idamankan dari dulu. Lalu , akhirnya tiba juga di hari keberangkatan.

"Nah , aku pergi dulu yah semua. Jaga diri kalian baik - baik." kata sang bapak yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Iyah pakk.. Bawa oleh - oleh yah pak.. bawa Lemper atau apa gitu." kata squallo dengan polosnya.

"Iyah , tenang saja yah nak" sang bapakpun mengelus - elus kepala squallo dengan lembut.

"Papah.. kalau aku beliin mahkota buat ganti mahkota yang ada di kepala ku yah pak. Aku mulai bosan sama mahkota ini." kata belphegor sambil menunjuk - nunjuk mahkota yang selalu dipakai.

"Kalau mahkota kan bisa di beli di Jakarta.. kayak di MKG kan banyak tuh. Nanti bilang sama mamah saja yah ?" kata sang ayah dengan senyum lembut yang muncul di wajahnya. Lalu , sang bapak sedikit melirik ke arah hibari. Tanpa berkata pun , hibari sudah tahu arti lirikan bapakmu itu.

"Cukup kau pulang sampai disini." seperti biasa , hibari mengucapkan hal itu dengan kata - kata dan wajah yang datar. lalu , sang bapak menghampiri hibari.

"nak.. cobalah untuk tersenyum seperti mentari yang menyinari dunia ini. Ingat kata - kata ibu : Tersenyumlah.".. lalu sang bapakpun mencium pipi sebelah kanan dan hibari. Lalu berdiri , dan yang belum di salami tinggal xanxus seorang.

"nah , aku pergi dulu. Jaga anak baik - baik yah.." kata sang bapak.

"Tenang saja , cuman jangan lupa oleh - olehnya yah pakk... juga selamat sampai tujuan" kata xanxus dengan nada bicara sedikit memanja.

"Iyah , tenang saja.. Nah , aku pergi dulu.

BLAMMM...

Pintu rumah itu tertutup. Lalu , hibari , squallo , dan belphegor bermain setelah mengantar kepergian bapaknya untuk mencari nafkah. Mereka bermain mobil - mobilan , dan segalanya yang ada di rumah itu.. Sayangnya.. Keakraban mereka.. Cukup sampai di sini saja..

********** 10 tahun kemudian **********

Saat ini , ketiga orang anak itu telah menjadi remaja yang super duper gantueng imut nan bohay.. Terutama Hibari Kyouya. Tubuhnya tinggi , serta badannya yang proposional itu mampu membuat anjing galak pun menaksir dirinya. Lalu , berlphegor yang gaya rambutnya tak pernah ia ubah , namun yah.. intinya gak ada perubahan. Begitu juga dengan Squallo.

Masalahnya , ketiga cowok ini menjadi tidak akrab setelah ayahnya pergi. Mungkin mereka stress karena ditinggal oleh bapaknya , yah , setidaknya hibari sendiri bisa menyadari hal itu. Namun , kok kenapa hibari musti mengerjakan seluruuuuhhh pekerjaan rumah tangganya ?! Contoh seperti sekarang ini , di pagi hari ini :

"HIBARRIII..!! SARAPAN MANA..!! CEPET NIHH..!! LAPER GUAAA..!!!" teriak belphegor sambil membunyikan piring winnie The Pooh nya.

"EE BUSEETTT.!!! CEPET DOONGG..!!!! GAK FREND LU MA KITA - KITA..!!!" teriak squalo yang sudah bosan teriak - teriak memanggil hibari seperti babunya.

"EBUJED..!! GILA LOO PADA..!! GUA LAGI MASAK NIHH..!!! BENTAR NAPA...?!" balas teriak hibari yang gak kalah keras dengan mereka berdua.

Saat itu , kemana si xanxus , ibu bejath yang menelantarkan ketiga anaknya ? Iyalah.. gak disiapin sarapan ? Dia tuh lagi tepar kecapean karena setiap malam nangkring di Disco Senayan.. yah , niatnya sih menggaet cowok. Cuman karena berhubung wajahnya.. yang mari kita sebut -- iwaaw -- orang - orang jadi menyangka kalau dia tuh napi dari suatu penjara yang berhasil kabur , akibatnya 'jasa' xanxus gak guna deh.. xD. Sering malah , xanxus di kejar - kejar sama polisi karena dikira orang misterius . Xanxus melakukan hal yang nggak ada guna ini setiap hari. Kenapa ia gak bosan yah ? tanya saja sama xanxusnya sendiri.

Kembali ke tiga karakter kita.

Hibari sudah selesai memasak , memang memakan waktu setengah jam buat masak. Tetapi seengaknya membuatkan hasil lah .

"Nah , ini makanannya . Bawel amat lu pada." kata hibari sambil meletakkan makanan itu di hadapan mereka berdua.

lalu , reaksi mereka berdua terhadap makanan itu adalah :

"HAAAHHHHHHHHH.......?!" teriak Squallo dan belphegor.

Kenapa mereka berteriak heran seperti itu , seperti melihat hal yang aneh buat dilihat ? Jawabannya adalah :

"TEMPE.. ?! GAK SALAH NIHH.. ?! MASA KITA MAKAN TEMPE ?! GAK LEVEL MAKANAN MA GUA NIH !!" kata squallo sambil memegang setengah tempe itu.

"Aduh gila.. Nafsu makan gua jadi hilang. Gua kira lu setengah jam di pakai buat masak Spaghetti , Steak , atau makanan kelas tinggi lainnya. EHH.. tahunya malah makanan orang kampung beginian. Gak banget deh.."

"Ah , Bawel lu pada..!!! Gua udah capek - capek masak nihh..!!! CINTA INDONESIA DONG MAKANYA..!! TEMPE ASLI INDO NIHH..!! GUA JAMIN 100%..!!" kata hibari dengan logat preman dadakan yang berkeliaran di Stasiun Gambir

"Ah.. udah lah.. Yuk makaann...!!!" kata squallo sambil memegang tempe itu dan menaruhnya di piring bergambar hati itu. Di ikuti juga oleh belphegor dan hibari. Lalu , belphegor menyadari hal yang aneh

"Hibari , nasinya mana kok nggak ada ?"

"Emang nggak ada.. Karena gua belum masak." Kata hibari datar , namun polos.

"HAH..?! ANJRRIITTT...!!! EMANG KITA AYAM APA. ?! CUMAN DI KASIH MAKAN TEMPE DOANG ?!" kata squallo sambil memegang kerah hibari.

"Eh.. slow man.. slow... lagipula juga.." hibari menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah jam yang ada di ruangan itu.. "Jam berapa sekarang ?" kata hibari dengan nyantai.

"Heh... ?"

"Hunn...?"

Lalu menjadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAA..!!! NGEPET.. !! ANJRITT..!! GUA TERLAMBATT..!!!" kata belphegor dan squallo bersamaan. Squallo melepaskan tangannya dari kerah hibari , memakan tempe itu dan langsung memakai sepatu dengan terburu - buru. Hal yang sama juga di lakukan oleh belphegor.

BLAAAMMM..!!!!

Pintu rumah itu langsung didobrak oleh mereka berdua.

"Huahuahau.. Mampus Lu pada..!! Emangnya gua cinderella apa ?! Lu pada nyuruh - nyuruh gua ? Ih , gak banget deh..." kata hibari dengan sengaja gaya - gaya banci taman lawang.. xD

Lalu , kenapa hibari tidak masuk sekolah ? Karena hibari baru saja menyelesaikan UN-nya , dan dia dikasih libur 1 bulan. Jadi , apapun yang mau ia lakukan , bermain , menonton , dan sebagainya bisa ia lakukan setiap hari.

Saat ini , hibari berumur 16 tahun dan hanya terpaut 1 tahun dari 2 saudaranya itu. Belpegor berumur 17 tahun dan Squallo 18 tahun. Belpegor kelas 1 sma di SMA Lab School , begitu juga dengan Squallo yang sekarang kelas 2 sma. Hibari juga di labschool. Lab school ini terkenal karena biaya nya yang mahal . Tetapi kenapa mereka bisa bersekolah di situ ? Karena sebelum orang tuanya pergi , mereka bertiga ditinggalkan kartu kredit masing - masing. Jadi , masalah ekonomi tidak ada kesusahan .

Lalu , setelah hibari membereskan meja makan , hibari sih niatnya mau nonton TV , mau nonton acara seru yang ada di channel Indonesia. Namun hal itu ia urungkan karena kalau misalnya si badak besar itu bangun.. xanxus maksudnya , mengetahui salah satu kamar belum diberesin , pasti xanxus langsung marahin hibari , karena hibari memang paling muda di situ ? Lalu , apa hubungannya ? Yah , hanya orang tua yang tahu hibari.

Pertama , ia menuju kamar squallo. Sesuai dugannya , kamar squallo dipenuhi dengan rokok yang terlempar kemana - mana bae. Kamarnya pun dipenuhi asap rokok. Lalu hibari membuka jendela kamar itu. Lalu ia menarik nafas lega..

"HAH.. ada aja , manusia bisa hidup di dalam rokok seperti ini..? ck.. ck.. ck.."

Hibari membereskan kamar squallo , pertama dari membereskan kasur. Waktu mau ngeberesin kasur , hibari menemukan benda yang tak terduga karena ia menemukan majalah BOKEP yang disponsori oleh majalah PLAY BOY , yang berada di bawah bantal squallo. Rangsang hibari sebagai laki - laki pun bergejolak dan menyala. Lalu , hibari membuka halaman pertama dan sudah disuguhi 'pemandangan menarik' yang ada di majalah itu. Halaman demi halaman ia telusuri dan nosebleethnya pun semakin menjadi - jadi. [penulis : Aih , hibari bisa jadi pervert.. xDD]

Kedua , ia menuju kamar belpegor. Bagai surga dan neraka. Aura kamar squallo adalah hitam dan aura kamar belpegor adalah putih.. semua serba pinkk.. pink.. pink dimana - mana.. PADAHAL IA LAKI - LAKI.. Hibari pun menjadi sedikit swt . Ternyata ia satu rumah dengan seekor banci.

TULULULUT... TulululuLUt...

Suara apa itu ? Ternyata itu adalah suara telepon pribadi kamarnya. Yang lebih najongnya lagi , bentuk tuh telefon gambarnya hello kitty. Hibari ingin tertawa ngakak. Ternyata telepon itu bisa otomatis merekam suara si penelepon jika belpegor tidak mengangkat , dan suara yang di dengarnya adalah seperti ini.. suara laki - laki yang jantan.

"Uhmm.. hallo sayang ? Apakah kamu sudah sekolah. Aku kangen nih sama suaramu.. Oh ya . Kamu nanti malam ada acara tidak ? Aku pingin 'itu' sama kamu lagi. Hanya kamu yang terbaik sayang. Luph you forever.. MUUUUAAHHH.."

...

.....

......

_'APAAAA...?!_' teriakan hibari dalam hati. ia tidak berani berteriak , kalau tidak.. yah.. begitulah..

Otak hibari menjadi begini : _((()*#(!+_(!)(!*!+_(*!I)!*()!..._ ternyata belphegor menganut aliran yaoi. Hibari sedikit menggeleng - geleng kepalanya dan bergerak dengan cepat untuk menyudahi merapihkan kamar itu.

"Ukh.. aduh gilaa.. Rematik nih guaa.."

hibari mengelengkan kepalanya ke kiri kanan , dan merentangkan tangannya karena telah selesai merapihkan kedua kamar itu , kamar yang menganut aliran ilmu abu - abu.. campuran ilmu hitam dan ilmu putih [?!]

Lalu , hibari menaruh perkakas kebersihan di tempatnya , dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamar hibari normal.. tidak abnormal seperti kedua saudaranya. Namun letaknya yang nggak abnormal , di underground ? Karena apa.. Hibari dapet kamar di underground karena menurut Undian yang dilakukan oleh mereka berempat. Jadi intinya : menentukan kamar melalui Lotre. Sungguh hal yang unik bukan saudara - saudara ?

Hibari merentangkan tangannya itu di atas kasur . Lalu ia melihat jam yang ada di kamarnya.

"Hun.. jam 9.. jam.. 9......" and then " AAAAAAAAA..!! AKU LUPAAAA..!!!!!"

hibari langsung menyalakan televisinya dan berpindah saluran ke RCTI.. untuk menonton acara DASYATH..!!! Kenapa ia antusias sama acara ini karena ada satu.. Luna MAYA..!! Hibari tuh naksir Luna Maya..!! Bayangin saja ? Luna Maya itu kna Icon kartu xl. Hapenya saja pake number XL.. lalu walpaper dan tema Handphone nya Luna Maya yang gayanya lagi najong. Lalu yang nggak kalah menarik nih , Ringtone Hibari itu Lagunya hijau daun yang : 'Suara.. dengarkanlah aku.. Apakah ada.. aku di hatimu..? Aku di sini menunggu dan..'. bla.. bla.. bla.. author nggak mau lanjutin karena emang author gak hapal lagunya.. xD

Lalu , kisah apa lagi yang akan di tampilkan oleh mereka bertiga ? jangan kemana - mana yah.. xD

**--- To Be Continued ---**

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.. gimana.. gimana..? bagus gak ?**

**Saya tahu ini hancur dunia akhirat.. karen saya juga hancur sih.. Yah , pokoknya review yah.. xD…**

**Terus , kasih saran apakah ae harus ngelanjutin nih cerita ? wkwkwkkw.. Review needed~**


End file.
